Chosen One at 15
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: Takes place after Season 7 of BtVS. When the Hellmouth in Sunnydale was destroyed, a new one was born in Caspertown. And so did a new Slayer. Who happens to be a 15 year old girl. Follow the life of Sadie as Buffy and Angel help her out in the new world f
1. Prologue

1**Hey Everyone! It's me again. Like I said before, I wrote this in the 7th grade and now 2 years later, I'm finding this in the My Documents folder on my computer. Here's one of my all-time favorite story I wrote. Hope you like!**

Prologue: Past Remembrance

It was a cold evening in the town of Sunnydale. Just your usual teens prowling at night. People say weird stuff always happens in this town, but they never know what and why. Only one girl knows what's happening. She's Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She protects the world (mostly Sunnydale) against the vampires, demons and the forces of darkness. Her and the Scoobies (her good friends and her Watcher) defeat prophecy after prophecy for seven long years in Sunnydale for example: The Master, Angelus, the Mayor, Adam, Glory, Evil Willow, and the closing of the Hellmouth, which led to the full destruction of Sunnydale. Now we leave off where the story ends.

"So, Buffy, what are we gonna do now?" asked Willow.

"Yeah B, you're not the chosen one anymore," said Faith.

"Yeah Buffy, what are we gonna do?" silently asked Dawn.

Buffy was standing there, near the edge of what's left of Sunnydale. She thought for a moment, and then she smiled to what the future had in store.


	2. New Chosen One

**Hey People! Here it is finally! The first chapter of Chosen One 15. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: New Chosen One

"Sadie, wake up!!!" yelled Kari. Sadie yawned in her bed, hopefully thought that the yelling would just be a dream.

"Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!!" yelled Kari as she jumped on Sadie's bed, "It's our first day living here and we gots ta go to school! Come ON!!"

"Ok, ok calm down. I'm up. So would you please stop jumping on my bed?" asked Sadie in a sleepy voice.

"Ok, see you! Pup named Scooby Doo is on!!" said Kari as she ran out of the room.

Sadie stretched on her bed and stood up to go wash her face. She went to the bathroom and sighed. Her black hair was a complete mess and she thought she saw parts of slobber on her face. Sadie grabbed her bathcloth and wiped her face. She went into her shower so she can take a nice shower before going to school.

Sadie and her 5 year old sister Kariyah (Kari) were the only two living in a two bedroom apartment. Their mother died but no one knows why (something supernatural) and their dad was so heartbroken, he committed suicide. Sadie has done the best she could to support her sister and herself with the money their parents left behind. They didn't stay at their house because it would bring back too many memories so Sadie decided to move into an apartment in town. Being the 15 year old and the oldest around, she had the biggest responsibility of all: taking care of her sister. She had to be the supporter, the defender, and the mom and dad for her. Kari was only 2 when it had happened and Sadie never told her what really happened to her parents. Whenever Kari asked, Sadie would say that they are on a business trip around the world and didn't want us to come along. She would be old enough one day to take the horrible news in...but not now.

Sadie got out of the shower and dried her hair off. She put on her robe and headed back to her room. On the way back, Sadie stopped to look at Kari, who was watching Pup named Scooby Doo. 'Must have been a marathon,' thought Sadie. As she was looking at Kari, she smiled because she was so lucky to have such a great little sister. Kari was wearing her favorite shirt with pink and blue flowers and the overalls that matched. Her hair was in the worst pigtails, but they looked totally cute. Sadie walked back to her room and went into her closet. Sadie put on her long light blue tank top over that, her green short sleeve shirt. She wanted that overlapping look. Sadie raided her closet to find the jeans that matched, but it was not to be found. So she put on her favorite hip hugger flare jeans. As she was trying to find some shoes, there was a knock on the door. She ran to get it but Kari made it first. She tried to unlock the last lock but Sadie had to do it for her. Kari opened the door to a familiar face.

"Buffy! Buffy! What are you doing here?" cried Kari as she hugged Buffy.

Buffy lifted her up and hugged her back while Sadie was staring at her in shock and surprise.

**So Sadie is actually related to Buffy! Big shock there. Well what do you think? R&R. I'd really appreciate it. **

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


	3. Reunion

**Hello! It's me again with a new chapter. And I have noticed that I have 126 hits and no reviews. If you don't like the story, just tell me and I'll take it off. No big. It's just that I wanted to try a new category and see if I can get a different audience other than HSM. So here's another great chapter for Chosen One 15.**

Chapter 2: Reunion

"Well, aren't you glad to see me, Sadie?" asked Buffy.

Sadie stood there then hugged Buffy. It was a long, long, long, long time since they have ever seen each other. They both nearly cried as they hugged.

"Oh my got, Buffy. I've missed you so much," cried Sadie.

"Oh, I missed you too, but now I'm here for you guys, ok?" replied Buffy.

"Ok, group hug," said Sadie as all three of them hugged.

"Ok, I'M missing out on this little reunion thing...Buffy, why pack so many bags?" yelled Angel.

"ANGEL!!!!!" cried the girls as they ran outside to hug him. When they met at the same time, they all fell down and made Angel drop the suitcases.

"Hey kid and...Woah, full teenager. What happened to the 8 year old that I know?" Angel asked.

"She has grown more mature...Maybe more than you," replied Buffy, "Now get off of him like that; I'm the only person to lay on him like that.

"EW!!!!" cried Kari, "Buffy got cooties!!"

"She always had cooties, Kar," replied Sadie, "Anyway guys, why are you here? I thought you (Buffy) were looking for potential slayers.

"We are but we just found one right here," said Buffy.

"Really who?" asked Sadie. "You, of course," replied Buffy.

Sadie was in total shock. How could she be a slayer? 'I knew my power boost had something to do with It.' she thought. After she heard that Buffy was going into the biggest apocalypse in Sunnydale, she was sad because if Buffy had died, she would have no one to trust. That night, she had felt something go through her and then she had dreams of different vampires and demons. The next day, she had accidentally broken the doorknob to the pantry because sometimes, she would always forget that she had locked the pantry. Sadie wanted to ask Buffy what was happening to her but never got around to it.

"Come on Sadie. Let's go inside and talk about this," said Angel.

Sadie nodded as they carried their stuff into Sadie and Kari's apartment.

"So, all the improvements that I had this summer was all for a slayer. Which is me," Sadie suggested.

They were all sitting in the living room; Sadie on the recliner, Kari sleeping on the small couch, Buffy and Angel on the big couch.

"Yeah, but the dreams come only for the chosen ones, like they did with me," said Buffy.

"So that makes me the new Chosen One?" asked Sadie.

"Yep," replied Angel.

"But, what about Kari? How can I go on patrol without knowing that she'll be okay?" Sadie asked again.

"One of us will say and watch her. That's also another reason that we are here."

"Ok then,"

"So, what do you say? Will you do it?" asked Buffy.

"I don't know. I mean how can I be able to do this? I mean, you taught me how to stake them, but fighting...and am I supposed to have a Watcher?"

"Angel and I can help and train you. About the Watcher part, we don't know yet."

"Well, ok then. You're looking at the next Chosen One!" said Sadie

"Great!" exclaimed Buffy and went to hug Sadie, "I know you are going to do a great job at this."

"I really hope so," replied Sadie.

As Sadie lay in bed that night, thinking how is she gonna believe being a vampire slayer and other things a teenage girl does now. She sat up in bed and sighed deeply. Since Buffy and Angel was moving in, Kari moved in with Sadie and all her stuff moved too. Sadie already had two closets so both girls had a closet. Buffy and Angel moved into Kari's room, which was like the master bedroom (only Sadie thought that her room was the master bedroom.) All of their stuff was put away. All four of them went shopping to refill on clothes, shoes, food and Angel bought Sadie and Kari a bunk bed for the room. It was very easy to build and by the time, Kari finished putting her sheets on the bed, she was already asleep. Sadie had to sleep at the bottom because it was bigger and Kari had already claimed for top on the way home. Sadie sat up in bed and went to go get a drink. As silently as she could, she drank a full glass of milk and went out to the porch. The moon was out and it was the only light Sadie could use for doing this. Sadie took out an old and dusty photo album from the storage box out there. Sadie looked inside and looked at all the pictures from when she was in Sunnydale with Buffy and the gang. She scanned picture and picture until she found pictures that she took of Buffy and Angel. She had a Barbie camera that Buffy's mom gave to her and she used it every time they went somewhere fun. The bad part about was that most of the time, she had a bad angle! Most of the pictures were from the graveyard and the Bronze. They would always her in with them but wouldn't let her dance. They were afraid that she would get lost in the crowd or a vampire might take her away. Sadie smiled as her fingers brushed a picture of her and Angel sleeping on the couch that Buffy took.

"You guys look really cute in that picture," said Buffy.

Sadie jumped at the sound of her voice. Buffy had on her robe and her hair was a little messy. She also had a bunches of hickeys around her neck and shoulders that only Sadie noticed.

"Sorry. Yeah, we were that cute," Sadie replied. She had totally forgotten that Kari's room was connected to the porch.

"What are you doing up at 2:30 in the morning?" asked Buffy.

"What are YOU!?" asked Sadie in the same tone.

"I have reasons..." Buffy replied with a smile. Sadie got a gross look on her face. She now knew why she was up that early (GROSS!!) "Anyways, I asked you first."

"Just thinking about stuff," said Sadie.

"Oh. Are you ok about this vampire slayer stuff?" asked Buffy again.

"Yeah a little, but it's a lot to take in," said Sadie.

"I said the same thing to Giles when I found out. But look at me now. Slaying for 9 years is a LOT to take in, but I made it through, and so can you. Just gotta have ambition to do it, ok?" asked Buffy.

"Ok," replied Sadie.

"C'mon Slayer, time for bed. First day of school tomorrow," marched Buffy.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Sadie.

As Sadie got into bed, she was thinking about all of the good things that might happen like slaying vamps for 9 years, like Buffy. Finally, she went to rest. Buffy was standing at the door smiling at Sadie, as a new chosen one and her own daughter. Angel came behind her and he put his arms around her waist and he smiled too. They both smiled as they looked upon Sadie and Kari. Buffy went in the room and kissed them both on the forehead and went back to Angel. They shared a long, simple kiss and looked back into the room for the last time. Angel started kissing down her neck waiting for her to come on. Buffy closed the girls' door and went back into Kari's old room and closed it quietly so she and Angel can have their own little fun in the night...AGAIN!!

**That's the second chapter. Now remember, I wrote this in the 7th grade. In the 7th grade, I wrote to chapter 5. Then I'll continue it, if you want. Well, you know what to do. R&R. Thanks for all the reviews so far.**

**FCHS-HSMPrincess**


End file.
